Countries in the Roman-Parthian War Bookmark
Rome and Parthia are interesting choices in the Roman-Parthian War bookmark. Rome starts with more vassals than they can diplomatically handle and they have the "Huge Empire" penalty that goes away at tech 19. List of Countries The nations are placed in the continent and subcontinent its capital lies in the beginning of the bookmark. For example, even though 2/3 of the country of Iberia lies in Asia, the capital is in Europe, so Iberia is placed in Europe. Africa * Aksum * Blemmyes * Gaetulia * Garamantia * Kanem Bornu * Kush * Moors * Mzab * Sijilmasa Asia East Asia * Ainu * Baekje * Bhutan * Buyeo * Dongbuyeo * Dongye * Emishi * Goguryeo * Han * Izumo * Kangju * Karashahr * Khwarazmia * Kibi * Kucha * Mahan * Nakoku * Qiang * Sarig Yogir * Shanshan * Shule * Silla * Southern Xiongnu * Tibet * Yamato * Yarkand * Xianbei * Xiongnu * Zhangzhung East Indies * Arakan * Funan * Kantoli * Kedah * Khmer * Langkasuka * Lawa * Mon * Pong * Pyu * Sa Huynh * Wa India * Assam * Ay * Ceylon * Chera * Chola * Chutu * Daksina * Dasarna * Garhwal * Kalinga * Kangra * Kosala * Kashmir * Koch * Kongu * Kuninda * Magadha * Maldives * Manipur * Iberia * Northern Satraps * Panchala * Pandya * Satavahana * Suhma * Tripura * Vanga * Western Satraps Near East * 'Ad * Albania * Armenia * Gerrha * Hadhramaut * Himyar * Ma'in * Mahra * Masqat * Nabatea * Osroene * Pontus * Qataban * Saba * Thamud Persia * Adiabene * Atropatene * Indo-Parthia * Kushan * Parthia Europe * Alania * Alemanni * Angles * Antes * Bosporus * Brigantes * Burgundy * Cherusci * Connacht * Dacia * Francia * Frisia * Gepids * Goths * Hermunduri * Heruli * Iazyges * Iberia * Jutes * Leinster * Lombardy * Marcomanni * Munster * Novant * Ordovices * Osraige * Pictland * Pomerania * Pontus * Prussians * Quadi * Rome * Rugii * Sarmatians * Saxony * Silures * Siraces * Suebi * Ulster * Vandals * Venedi * Votadini North America Central America * Calakmul * Copan * Kiche * Itza * Mixtec * Palenque * Teotihuacan * Teuchitlan * Totonac * Tikal * Tlapanec * Zapotec North America * Abenaki * Arapaho * Assiniboine * Blackfoot * Caddo * Cherokee * Cheyenne * Chinook * Comanche * Cree * Creek * Fox * Haida * Hohokam * Huron * Illiniwek * Iroquois * Kiowa * Lenape * Mahican * Miami * Iberia * Mogollon * Ojibwe * Ottawa * Pawnee * Pequot * Potawatomi * Powhatan * Pueblo * Salish * Shawnee * Shoshone * Sioux * Susquehannock * Wichita South America * Arawak * Carib * Calchaqui * Charrua * Guarani * Mapuche * Moche * Muisca * Nazca * Potiguara * Tapuia * Tupinamba * Tupiniquim See Also Countries - full list of countries in the mod. Category:Countries Category:Roman-Parthian War